heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Pietra
Santa Pietra is a rather heavily populated city located in Southern Chile in south America. Founded by the union of a Russian woman and a southern american native,The city is often called one of the most beautiful by tourists thanks to its lavish parks and city wide gardens populated by exotic flowers. A lot of businesses make their home here as the wealthy take up almost 75% of the 4.5 million residents. RP here as you please. RP Area A Drakonian soldier would ignite flames onto the heavily populated city, as Drakonians wreck havoc in South America on their path if destruction. Hundreds to nearly thousands of citizens are burned to a crisp by the soldier's lethal breath. "Por favor, ten piedad!", a local citizen would say as the Drakonian soldier lifts him up into the air by the neck. "What a pathetic species", he says as with one quick gesture with his thumb, he snaps the mans neck before dropping him below into the fires of the city. He would then form a fireball in his hand, chuckling softly, befire launching it at the city, creating another small but deadly explosion, killing hundreds once more. Having seeing a new report on the onslaught of the aliens, Nitris zoomes across the landscape of the Earth at top speed. There were many heroes worldwide, but not alot in this area so she decided to head there to help out with the attack. She did her best to get there as fast as she possibly could, crossing the distance of over 5,277 miles in the span of 2 hours. When she stopped in the middle of Santa Pierta she was already drenched in sweat looking around to see the Mayhem. As one of the Drakonians began to fire a wave of devestation towards a large crowd of people her instincts kicked in. As she pressed forward, everything began to slow down to a gradual halt as he moved to the Drakonian and gave him a Super Sonic uppercut as hard as she could before turning to the civilians and getting them out of the city within the span of a second or two. The Drakonian soldier would look up towards the sky after being uppercutted for a few moments before looking down to see a blur and citizens disappearing before his eyes. He would continue to watch the blur before flying down in front of a group of citizens Nitris was about to pick up next. "Hi", he coldly says with a smirk. Nitris would then use her speed to appear behind him, and sliding, kicking her feet out at his heel in an attempt to get him to fall off balance and then to the ground. She then reaches down, vibrating her fist to crush his heart. The Drakonian soldier with gasp with blood shooting out as he looked at Nitris for a second before his head falls back on the ground, indicating his death. Fire would still spread in the area however, as flames circled around Nitris; the once beautiful scene of people living in prosperity was replaced with citizens rushing to get their loved ones from under any debris and some holding their lifeless kin in the arms. Category:Solar System Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Zone Category:South America Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way RP Zone